


White Flag

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll give you a blowjob. I'll do it."</p><p>Promises are promises, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow found myself on an old keek watching bender and I ran into [this old gem](https://www.keek.com/keek/5O3Abab) and got inspired. So I guess technically this fic was inspired by true events lol

"Calum, you want your towel?"

From halfway behind the bathroom door, only angled enough keep himself from being fully exposed, Calum watches Michael point his phone at him with one hand and take the lollipop from his mouth with the other. He's got a cocky, satisfied smile on his face because he knows he's got the upper hand. He looks from his phone to Calum and then back at his phone again. 

Calum should've known something was up. Honestly, he should've. He blames himself, really. His morning was going a little too smoothly to be normal. Nothing in this fucking house is normal, and that should been his first clue to be on high alert today. But he had woken up at nine, was in the shower by nine-fifteen, and begging for a towel by nine forty-five. What a life. 

Midway through his shower he had heard the door open and didn't even bother to ask who it was or what they were doing. They're all comfortable with each other. Some people (Ashton) might even say they were _too_ comfortable with each other. So the thought of peeking out to see who was in the bathroom with him didn't even cross his mind.

Just before he was sure he heard the door close someone had grumbled something to him that sounded like "Getting my shirt," but even that wasn't helpful. It could've been anyone. But if Calum knew it was part of some sneak attack he would've been more careful. Maybe he would've thrown his body wash at Michael and told him to go fuck himself before he had a chance to steal his towel and place it just far enough to be a problem. 

Towels don't just walk away. He knows Michael did it. That motherfucker. 

Across the way, Michael raises his eyebrow in a way that's both playful and taunting. Calum's really, really starting to hate this band. He should've played football when he had the chance. Maybe it's not too late to call that scout. He bets his mom still has the number.

Calum drops his eyes to the ground and mumbles back, "Yes." Then his mind puts two and two together and he asks with an embarrassed smile, "Are you keeking this?!" 

Then there's silence and Calum watches Michael bring his hand up to this mouth to keep his laugh quiet. In his mind, Calum runs through a very detailed list of insults. He adjusts the door-- his final savior, his last line of defense-- as Michael leans against the doorframe of his bedroom. 

"Come get it," Michael dares. There's still a dumb smile on his face when Calum's eyes expand a little at the challenge. He's enjoying this too much. Calum fights the urge to just charge across the hallway and punch him in the face. He doesn't think Michael would keep that smile if he's tackled to the ground. 

There's rumbling behind the door that's adjacent to where Calum is. Ashton's room. He thinks about calling out for help; going full tattle-tale style and telling Ashton what's going on. How Michael was being a super duper meanie right now and thought it'd be super duper funny to take his towel and how he's super duper sad about it. Maybe he'll throw in a pout and his puppy eyes. Ashton's always a sucker for those. It may not get Michael yelled at, but it'd definitely make Ashton fed up enough to at least chuck Calum's towel back in his general direction. Calum's just fine with winning the sympathy vote right now.

Calum pushes the door forward by a few inches and looks downward at himself; just making sure what he thinks is a problem is still a problem. And it is. He's still nude. Totally, completely, balls-out nude. Not even a sock to his name. He laughs and states the obvious: "I can't. I'm naked!"

"Come get it!" Michael yells back immediately. 

With a helpless laugh, Calum pushes the door until it's only open a crack. He can still see Michael laughing at him, phone up, lollipop in his mouth. Is this why Luke and Michael used to hate each other? Did Michael used to steal _his_ towel and leave him defenseless? Calum can see how that could drive you to hate. 

He leans his head to the side and peeks out at Michael, laughing only because there's nothing else he can do. There's not even another towel in here. The other towels and Calum's clothes are all placed by Ashton's door. Michael's good, Calum has to admit. But he can't let himself be impressed when he's on the receiving end of Michael's well thought out pranks. He'll give Michael props when Luke's back to being the victim of their antics. When he can sit back, preferably fully clothed, and watch Luke squirm. He likes life a lot better when he's the one watching his mischievous plans play out.

Almost like Luke can sense someone thinking about him, Calum hears him strumming from downstairs. The thought of calling for him also crosses his mind. He's usually on his side. But Luke likes to be on the winning end of pranks when he's not the target of them; so Calum can't help but think he'd side with Michael right now. Might even kick his towel down a few steps just to get a positive response out of Michael. On second thought, it's best if Luke stays where he is. 

"Turn around," Calum says. He's not afraid to be naked in front of Michael. But he doesn't think he's down for being _video taped_ and naked in front of Michael. Not yet at least. He's working his way up to sex tapes.

"What're you gonna do for your towel?"

"Just turn around!"

Michael steps closer, pulling the cherry flavored lollipop from his mouth. He smiles at Calum, pointing the camera downward on Calum's body suddenly like he's ready to catch Calum if he makes one wrong movement with the door. Automatically, Calum moves his lower-half farther behind the door. He leans at such an awkward angle there's an immediate stinging strain in his back. 

Desperately, Calum says, "Just one second. All I need is a second." 

There's a few moments of silence again, followed by Michael obnoxiously removing the candy from his mouth. He asks, "What are you gonna do for the towel?"

"I'll give you a blowjob. I'll do it," comes spilling out of Calum's mouth after the second-long mad scramble in his brain of all the things Michael likes. Video games and pizza pop into his brain first, but Calum doesn't have either of those and he knows Michael doesn't budge on empty promises. The amount of seriousness in Calum's voice shakes both of them, but neither try to dwell on it. Calum lets out a laugh; tries to get the playful, cat and mouse type of atmosphere back. 

He sees Michael hold in a laugh when he asks, "What are you gonna do?"

The allotted time for the keek must've ran out, or at least close to it, because Michael presses a button on his phone and pushes it into his pocket. Calum lets out a sigh of relief. Longest thirty-something seconds of his fucking life. Michael laughs again, but doesn't even bother to actually hand him his towel now that it's over. Instead, he giggles, mumbles, "That was gold," and retreats back into his room. 

For a few seconds, Calum still can't make himself move. But after he convinces himself the coast is clear and all cell phones are put away, he jets out from behind the door for his towel.

Naked still, but safe. 

*** *** ***

Michael's faintly aware of a hovering presence above him. He thinks he feels weight on his thighs and the heat of someone (some _thing_?) by his face. He ignores it long enough for the dream version of himself to climb into the jacuzzi full of people he can't put faces to but would have no hesitation making out with.

Then he feels the tickle of whatever the hell the felt before by his nose and suddenly he's _very_ aware of it and ready to throw it off of him. Michael's only less than half awake and ready to start throwing punches when he hears a familiar voice say, "Michael, it's me." 

There's soft hands on his shoulders and the mystery weight shifts on him a little. Slowly but surely it starts to feel like human weight. Band member weight. More specifically: Calum weight. 

"The fuck are you doing?!" Michael yell-whispers. He wants to yell for real but he doesn't even think he's fully awake yet and he can't muster it. Calum's eyes look darker than usual with the way the moonlight is cutting through Michael's curtain and painting a diagonal white light across his face. He stares down at Michael with an expression Michael can't quite place. Something like anxiousness, something like nervousness, something like determination. It makes Michael's heart pick up speed.

Above him, he watches Calum swallow hard. He watches his Adam's apple move. 

"I... owe you something, right?" he says in a tone that makes it obvious he's trying not to let his voice shake. The voice he uses when he's trying to sound confident. And maybe that's the thing about the four of them. They all know each other too well. They can see right through each other.

Michael's too busy trying to process what the hell is going on when he feels Calum's hand in his hair, just above his ear, fingers sliding through the strands. He feels his eyes expand, and he doesn't know why but his hands immediately go to Calum's waist. Calum's shirtless and his skin is warm against Michael's fingers. Michael likes to sleep with the fan on high blast despite the temperature outside and Calum likes to sleep under about fifteen blankets whenever possible. The difference in their body temperature make them feel like fire and ice. 

He tightens his grip around Calum's waist and feels his breath hitch when Calum pushes down against him. He keeps the eye contact when grinds his ass into Michael a few times. There's still nervousness in the way he moves, but he rubs himself against Michael's dick like he's been doing it for years. And Michael can't help it, he moans out, "Fuck." 

Calum leans forward, only a few inches from Michael as he does it again. And this time Michael's hands help move him. His thumbs find Calum's hipbones, a sharp angle of bone under tight, toned skin, and rubs the pads of his fingers against them. He thinks about kissing Calum. Why not, right? He's just so close, and his lips are so full, and considering the situation they're currently in Michael doesn't think it'd be the most outlandish thing he could do right now. 

Instead, he stammers out, "Cal--"

"I said I'd do it," Calum whispers back, and now he's the one that sounds cocky; like he's finally got a hold of his nerves and is getting a kick out of Michael seeing him do something he thought he wouldn't. The tables turn rather quickly in the 5 Seconds of Summer household, apparently. 

Calum's tongue is warm and his lips are soft against Michael's neck. He nudges at Michael's chin with the side of his head until Michael turns his face to the side and give Calum the room he needs. He doesn't stay there long, but he kisses down the side of Michael's neck and bites down gently once he gets to his collar bone. Not hard enough to leave a mark, he's pretty sure. But Michael's so pale he doesn't think it'd take much to mark him up. And it does seem kind of hot: the thought of watching Michael try to cover it up for about a week, trying to think of stories to tell people so they won't know it was Calum who gave him it. 

As he moves lower, he kisses over Michael's pulse. His heart's beating fast, making his skin jump at the center of his neck. Calum kisses over it twice and tells him softly, "Relax." 

Then he looks up at Michael, eyebrows sort of furrowed, and asks him before he goes any lower, "You want this, right?"

And Michael's never been one to turn down, well, anything, so he's whispering back, "Yea-- fuck, yes," a moment later. "I thought you were joking, but-- _yes_." 

"I'm a man of my word," Calum says.

Michael sort of sounds desperate now, almost like he's begging Calum to finish what he's started. Like Calum's got him all wound up now and there's no turning back. The hand he has on Calum's side moves lower, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. Calum smiles as he ducks his head again and goes back to work. He places open-mouthed kisses down Michael's chest and tummy and stops just above the top of his underwear. 

On his knees between Michael's legs, Calum looks up at him again. Michael's looking down at him with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and hand moving up to Calum's hair. He doesn't move Calum's head or urge him forward, but his fingers curl in his hair a little. It feels encouraging. 

Calum tucks four fingers under Michael's waistband and stops. He thinks he's got to do this part in one motion or he's never going to do it. His nerves might be the best of it him again and he might chicken out. And he doesn't want to chicken out. Right now the only thing he wants to do is hear what other noises Michael can make. 

So he does, in one swift movement, pull down Michael's sweatpants and boxers. Michael's dick shoots up at him, like they're in a goddamn porn scene, and Calum moves back a little like it might detach itself from Michael and jump at him. Above him he hears Michael giggle. He doesn't have the right frame of mind to flip Michael off or slap his leg for laughing at him. He's too mesmerized by Michael's cock. It's pretty, and he never thought he'd say that about, well, anyone's dick. And it's not that he hasn't seen Michael completely naked before. They've all seen each other completely nude too many times to count anymore. But it's different now. _All of this_ is different now and all Calum wants to do is put his mouth on it. 

Through his eyelashes, Michael watches as Calum parts his lips and takes him into this mouth. Calum's a trooper, always has been, and takes a little more than half of Michael as soon as he starts. Calum moans against Michael's dick, his tongue sliding against the underside of it, and it makes Michael grip his hair tighter. 

"Fuck, Cal," Michael's moaning out probably a little louder than he should once Calum really gets the hang of it. It didn't take him long though. Calum's always been pretty sexually inclined. He jerks Michael with one hand, pets Michael's inner thigh with the other, and brings his mouth down to meet his hand every few seconds. Every once in a while Calum will work his way to the head and lick over it a few times just to hear Michael whimper the way he does. 

Never in Michael's life did he think he'd be able to rank _Calum_ in his top five blowjobs list, but here they are. 

And Calum looks... beautiful like this. He's really giving Michael his all, he can tell Calum's trying really hard to be good for him, and _fuck_ it's good. With his eyes closed and his mouth open far enough to take as much of Michael as he can, Michael doesn't think he's gonna last much longer. Especially if Calum keeps up the pace he has going. Calum's mouth is so slick and his tongue is so soft, Michael can't really breathe properly anymore. 

He pulls at Calum's hair, he doesn't mean to, but he knows it's gotta hurt a little. But Calum doesn't stop or make any type of indication he doesn't like it when Michael pulls his hair. _He probably likes it_ , Michael thinks, _that kinky bastard_.  It's not a secret that Calum's into, or at least into the thought of, some pretty kinky things. Way past hair pulling. He brought up his thoughts on being tied down not too long ago that left the rest of them staring at him sort of at a loss for words.

Michael's getting close, he can feel it. He's pulls at Calum's hair as more of a warning this time. "Cal-- so close," he gasps out through heavy breaths. He takes his hand away from Calum's hair so he can pull back if he wants to just jack him off until he finishes, but he doesn't. Calum keeps going, maybe even goes faster, until Michael's twitching under him and coming in his mouth. He sees the way Calum's eyes squeeze shut and he grips Michael's thigh like he's trying to keep himself in place-- like he doesn't want to let up until Michael's completely done.

A few seconds later he's pushing at Calum's shoulder and he sits up with a hand over his mouth. His eyebrows are raised and he keeps staring at Michael wide-eyed. He sees Calum swallow and Michael lets out a shocked type of laugh. With a slap to Calum's arm he says, "Look at you go!" He sounds impressed and it makes Calum blush. 

"Shut up."

"Have you been practicing?"

"Shut _up_!" Calum means to say it like he means it but he can't stop himself from giggling. Weirdly he feels...accomplished? Honestly, he feels proud. 

There's only a moment of stillness before Calum's crawling up toward Michael and making himself comfortable against his side. He pushes his nose against Michael's neck like a puppy and lets out a content sigh when he gets comfortable. He waits for Michael to pull his pants back up and then throws his leg over Michael's. Instantly, Michael's arm wraps around Calum's midsection and he traces over his ribs absentmindedly. They both begin to drift off. 

"Shoulda stole your towel years ago," Michael mumbles as his eyes begin to close. He's defenseless to Calum slapping his chest. But he hugs him a second later. 

Calum says with a bit of a smile, "Maybe I should start stealing yours, too." 

Beside him he feels Michael shrug. Then he says smugly and a wag of his eyebrows, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Calum kicks his foot. 

"I already told you to shut up." 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback's cool & deepy appreciated ♥o♥  
> come say hey on [tumblr](http://unofficialrockstar.tumblr.com) if you wanna!


End file.
